


Teen Waffle

by TaylorNichole



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cooking, Cooking Class, F/M, M/M, Parody, Sheriff Stilinski is the Inventor of Waffles, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Waffle Powers, Waffles, no one likes jackson, waffle kink, werewaffles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorNichole/pseuds/TaylorNichole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott knew he shouldn't have gone in the woods with Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> okay this is a parody so im sorry okay here we gooooo

It was around midnight when Stiles came in through the window claiming his father had found half a waffle in the woods. The other half had yet to be found. Most of the population of Waffle Hills considered this to be serious shit and called the one and only inventor of waffles to check it out.  


“Come on dude let’s go find the other half!” Stiles insisted and Scott sighed. It wasn't like he could deny Stiles; his dad was the fucking inventor of waffles okay.  


So he went with Stiles to find the other half, because how fucking sad would it be if no one found the other half of that waffle? Little did he know, going to find the other half would change his life forever.  


*******

“Dude you know what, who cares about the waffle let’s just go home.” Scott groans, falling to the ground. Stiles looks at his friend horrified.  


“I care about the waffle! And I don’t think my father, the inventor of waffles, will be too pleased to learn you don’t care about finding the other half of this waffle Scott.”  


Scott sighs and stands back up, only to hear the voice of said inventor of waffles.  


“Hide!” Stiles hissed, and he and Scott both moved to hide behind some trees.  


“Stiles? Stiles what is your punk ass doing here?”  


“I just wanted to find the other half of the waffle!” Stiles nearly wails, and Scott desperately prays he doesn't see him.  


“I know son. We all do. But the monster that tore it apart and left it in the woods could still be out there. Can you believe that? What kind of twisted fucker would take a waffle and leave it in the woods torn in half? These are bad times. The waffle industry is falling. Things like this are happening more often." A tear falls down his face.  


“It’s okay dad. We’ll find the other half.”  


“No I’ll find the other half you’re getting your punk ass home.”  


Finally they leave. Scott sighs in relief and goes to find his way out of the woods. It’s only then he notices half of a waffle placed only five feet away from where Stiles was standing. Scott stumbles back in horror as he looks at the torn waffle, which now has dirt and syrup covering it. It’s a horrible sight. He turns and runs, before finally stopping to catch his breath.  


It’s when the giant waffle runs past and bites him that Scott realizes he dropped his fucking bottle of syrup.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not even sure what im doing anymore but i hope this makes u happy if ur sad ok

When Scott looks at the bite mark, there is no bite mark. Only a burn mark of a waffle. How weird. He pulls his phone out to call Stiles before he remembers something. There are no giant waffles in California. He starts to run. He can come back to find his syrup with Stiles tomorrow. 

Scott ends up waking with the words 'burning' screaming in his head. He goes downstairs. His mom has burned the waffles. Scott cries. He cries the tears of a waffle-less man. 

His mom stares. 

"Scott I thought you liked your waffles burnt. Why are you crying?" 

"Stop ruining my life Mom." Scott screams, running out of the house. He jumps onto his bike and heads to school. 

He finds Stiles waiting for him and immediately tells him about his missing syrup. 

"My dad still hasn't found the other half of the waffle." Stiles says sadly as they start to walk to cooking class. 

"I found it but then I lost my syrup and a giant waffle bit me." 

Stiles gasps. 

"But there aren't any giant waffles in California! Let me see the bite." He pulls Scott into a corner and Scott lifts his shirt up to show the waffle burn. 

"Dude that is so bad ass." 

"I know right?" Scott says as they walk into cooking class. They sit down as Finstock goes over the ingredients of waffles and how to make them. Scott sense a disturbance in the air. The ingredients are wrong. 

Finstock finally tells them to work in pairs and start making waffles. That's when he starts hearing voices. Jackson burns his waffles. Scott falls to the ground screaming. 

"You fucked up Jackson. You fucked up."


	3. Chapter 3

Finstock looked at the dead body of Scott McCall. He slowly clapped. 

"Good job Jackson. You get an A for the rest of the year. You can go home now."

A giant waffle runs in and grabs Scott, before running back out again. Class resumes. 

Scott finds himself with his hands in a toaster. There is a giant waffle leaning across the counter. Watching. 

Scott's hands burst into flames. 

The waffle morphs. Derek hale stands there looking hot but grouchy. 

"Dumbass waffle boy." Derek shakes his head before leaving the room with enough swag to kill someone. 

Scott stares at his hands that are conveniently no longer on fire. He leaves and goes back to school. 

Finstock stares before grabbing his phone. 

"Jackson you fucked up get your ass back to class." 

Stiles looks at Scott in astonishment. 

"Dude I totally thought you were dead. But I think you might be a werewaffle now. "

"What makes you say that?" 

"Derek Hale told me." 

Scott nods. 

"I also call dibs on him okay."

Jackson runs in. 

He has Scott's syrup.


	4. Chapter 4

Scott starts to scream. He morphs into a giant waffle and attacks Jackson. How dare he steal Scott's syrup. (no one likes jackson which is why he was sent to london. fucking jackson.)

Stiles cackles. 

Jackson bites a large piece of Scott off and eats him. goddammit Jackson. that is so fucking weird. 

Derek runs in like a bat from hell and grabs Scott and Stiles before sprinting out. Jackson cries because Scott is the best waffle on the planet. He then has sloppy make outs with Lydia. (Lydia is such a babe it hurts) 

Derek sighs as he puts Scott's mangled hand in a toaster. 

"Goddammit Scott. You can't do the thing like that in front of everyone." 

"It's too late. The deed is done" 

Derek narrows his eyes. The TV magically turns on. A news reporter is speaking. 

"All the waffles in the world have disappeared. God save us all." 

Scott stares before narrowing his eyes. 

"It's gotta be Jackson's fault."

"Actually I think it was that girl that your going to end up falling in love with soon." Derek mutters. 

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Fuck off." 

"Stop being such a little shit Derek oh my god." Scott says. 

Derek glares at Scott. It is the most pop rock glare on the planet. Scott shivers. 

"Come on Stiles lets go maybe we can save the world and bring back waffles." 

Stiles nods. 

As soon as they leave Derek starts to cry. 

"Being a waffle without a family is hard. It's hard and no one understands."


	5. Chapter 5

Jackson Whitehorse is dead.


End file.
